midevil_armorfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords in Mid-Evil Time Period
Swords The style of swords varied in this time period and there were an endless amount of options depending on your skill set. These swords were designed to be as effective as possible. The most popular and commonly used styles of swords were broadsword, arming sword, falchion, longsword, rapier, sabre and shortsword among others. https://www.medievalchronicles.com/medieval-swords/medieval-swords-list/ Swords played a huge part in the mid- evil time period. Swords were often considered valuable processions, much like owning a gun today is. While they provide protection, they also help remember deceased war heroes or loved ones. Chest Plates A breastplate or chest-plate is a device worn over the upper body to protect it from injury, as an item of religious significance, or as an item of status. A breastplate is sometimes worn by mythological beings as a distinctive item of clothing https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breastplate. The Breast plate is obviously a very important piece of armor. It protects the heart and lungs. It is obviously the most effective piece of armor as well because it is so big. Helmet A Helmet is also extremely important as well. It protects the brain and face from any incoming arrows. Helmets were also used to represent countries at times. Some decorations and feathers were attached to the top to show patriotism https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product-category/armour/medieval-helms/medieval-helmets/. Helmets come in many shapes and styles for many different reasons: a) they are supposed to fit many different head sizes and b) some are made for sport while others are made for war. Helmets have changed over the years. Today, your typical bike helmet is made of a thin layer made from Poly-carbonate plastic, fiberglass, or Kevlar and a thicker foam like inner layer made from expanded polystyrene or polypropylene foam/ "EPS" foam. Bevor A Bevor is a chin piece. Its purpose is to protect the neck and chin area. This piece of armor was used most commonly worn in conjunction with a sallet, and later with a burgonet, in a form known as a falling buffe. Usually these pieces were found conjoined or melted together, however, it is not rare to find them separate. Back Plates Back plates are meant to protect the torso from being shot from behind http://www.medievalwarfare.info/armour.htm. Back plates often times connect to the chest plate with a series of chains draping over the shoulders and waist. The back plate makes up most of the weight of the armor but the chest plate is usually an equal weight so as not to cause the soldier to fall due to imbalance. Mail Coif The mail coif is a flexible metal garment constructed of tiny metal rings interlinked to form a protective head dress. This armor is put on before the helmet as an extra layer of protection. Nasal Helmet The Nasal Helmet is attached to the helmet at the center of the forehead. It hangs down on the middle of the face; covering the nose entirely. These were usually constructed of melted metals. This armor is usually attached to the helmet and is not always included on sporting helmets as much as they are on helmets built for war and fighting. This remained one of the most common or popular helmets until the enclosed helmet was created. Gorget The gorget is a steel collar to protect the neck. It covers the front and back of the neck. It also covers part of the clavicles and sternum and a like area on the back. This collar of sorts is especially important because it protects the neck and throat. One blow to the neck and it could cost you your life.